I Was Sure That I Hated You
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Sideshow BobXCecil Terwilliger story. This will be an incest and yaoi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob and Cecil Terwilliger story

I Was 100% Sure That I Hated You

Note 1: For a long time, I've been shipping Cecil and Sideshow Bob.. Yes, this is an incest shipping. If you do not support incest shippings, then do not read this fanfic.

Note 2: This takes place after "Brother From Another Series" but before "The Great Louse Detective" (If I got the episode wrong, please let me know).

Note 3: This story is Cecil's point of view.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, the characters belong to all of the people who own the Simpsons.

Chapter 1: Bob realizes that I have a lot of privilages by being someone who everyone thinks wouldn't commit a crime

Well me and Bob are in prison together, even though it should've been just Bob, and not myself. Anyways I was sitting on the bottom bunk, since he got the top bunk, I was writing in my journal, if you cannot guess what I'm writing in my journal, here's a hint, he comes up with these all the time. Anyhow, I hear him say, "Why on Earth did you think you'd get away with framing me, the state's one and only homicidal maniac! As well as trying to flood Springfield.." I say, "Well as if you didn't know." He says, "Oh yes, it's because no one would have expected that you'd be behind any crime, because you're such a 'great citizen', in any other case, you'd be right, but not this time." I say, "At least I'm only a one-time criminal, unlike you." He growls and says, "I get more respect around here, because of how many times I've been arrested." I say, "And yet, outside of here nobody likes you."

He jumps down from the top bunk, grabs my left wrist, and says, "Speak for yourself! The only people who like you are your ex-co-workers." He then grabs my right wrist and says, "Also when you tried to kill Bart, you were just copying me, you need to choose someone else to kill, you clown-loving idiot!" I pull my wrists away, stand up, pull out a knife from my pant pocket, and say, "That kid was asking for it **and** that 'Idiot' remark has taking this to a whole new level! I will enjoy killing you, Bob!" He says, "How were you even able to smuggle a knife in here... Don't tell me the officers didn't check your pockets..." I nod and he says, "You're so lucky.."

End of chapter 1: Bob realizes that I have a lot of privilages by being someone who everyone thinks wouldn't commit a crime

Next:

Chapter 2: I discover I have strange feelings **(Not hatred)** for Bob


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob and Cecil Terwilliger story

I Was 100% Sure That I Hated You

Chapter 2: I discover that I have strange feelings **(Not** **hatred)** for Bob

Suddenly an officer comes over to our cell, and says, "Mister Terwilliger, give me that knife." I sigh and give him the knife, he then leaves. Bob smiles and says, "Now we're even, only weapons we have now are our hands, feet, legs, arms.." I cut him off by saying, "Will you just shut up?!" He growls, grabs my collar, and says, "If I were you, I'd watch what I'd-" I punch him in the chest and say, "Well you're not me! So just shut-" He growls, we then begin attacking each other. After a minute or two, we stop, I look at Bob, feel my heart beat faster, and I think that it's just from our fight. I then sit on my bed, and he does the same.

I feel as my heart continues to beat fast, I think to myself, "Why is my heart still be-" I gasp and realize that the only logical explaination is... I must be in love with Bob... I fake gag, and Bob says, "Are you gagging about your ugly face or hair? I know many people would." He then laughs meanly, I sigh, stand up, look up at him, and say, "No, but that was a good joke." He says, "Really? Wow... Wait a minute, was that sar-" I shake my head and say, "No, the real reason why I was fake gagging was... Well you're probably going to puke or strangle me...or even kill me.." He says, "Just spit it out, Cecil!" I sigh and say, "Okay, I... I think I'm in love with you..."

End of chapter 2: I discover that I have strange feelings **(Not hatred)** for Bob

Next:

Chapter 3: Bob's response


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Sideshow Bob and Cecil Terwilliger story

I Was 100% Sure That I Hated You

Chapter 3: Bob's Response

His eyes go wide, he then feels like he's going to puke, but he swallows it, and says to me, "You're joking, right?" I shake my head and say, "No, I'm completely serious." He then jumps down from the top bunk, he is standing to my right, I turn to face him, he then puts his left hand on my right shoulder, I blush, he then smiles, and says, "Well if you're serious then.." He pulls me closer to him, I blush more, I then kiss him, he is surprised by how I made the first move, he then kisses me back.

I lick his lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in, we then begin rolling each others tongues over one and another. He then wraps his right arm around my waist, he also wraps his left arm around my neck, I do the same. I then pull away and say, "So you're alright with it.." He smiles and says, "I'm more than alright with it, I love you too, Cecil." I smile and say, "I hope you can forgive me for.." He smiles, hugs me, and says, "Of course, I forgive you." I kiss him again, he kisses me back.

The end.


End file.
